Charmed amongst the rain
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of letting people take advantage of him, Embry decides to take things into his hands. Since things here in Forks and La' Push has going through some drastic changes. So he decides to learn about his mother's heritage and hopeful change from the person everyone once knew. Will he survive the transformation? Or will fail in the process ? Read it to find out!


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer while Vampire Diaries is owned by Lisa Jane Smith and Julie Plec.**_

_**Author's Note : I Love Embry, but I absolutely hate Bella. I'm sorry if you readers disagree with me. But I just don't like her, but please enjoy the story.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Flashback Part 1_**

**_Embry's Pov..._**

_Well, not to sound like I'm being a jerk or anything. But I thought that once Bella finally made her choice to spend the rest of her days with Edward. That she'd finally let go of Jacob completely. But as a week into her honeymoon, the leech, I mean Edward decides to finally give up his virginity, to her. And finally have some pleasure for once in his life._

_But like all things in this world, pleasure soon turns into pain. Later Bella starts to get sick. Edward basically doesn't want to touch her anymore, until this "little" problem was over. Little being the operative word, the girl could figure out what was wrong with her until another week later. Soon enough the sickness became unbearable for her and they returned back to the Cullen's House for treatment._

_Right then an there Bella realized what was wrong with her. She tried several attempts with many little white sticks to prove she was wrong. Another realization came at her like a ton of bricks. She missed her period, which eventually broke the dam for her. Bella was pregnant with Edward's child. Only a few weeks later, she called Jacob. If anything, she was more selfish than I thought. And once Jacob arrived, all hell broke loose once he saw Bella._

_I mean come on, the girl had it coming. It was bound to happen eventually as she stayed human during that time. But everyone in the Cullen house at that time thought it was impossible. But it happened._

_Then later the argument between Jacob and Edward got worse. Threats were made, and just like that our hard-headed, former leader leaves the Cullen house in a big huff telling us everything. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to either punch Jacob for being so damn stupid or march right over to the Cullen House and rip apart the idiotic selfish bitch piece by freaking piece._

_I mean for one, why the bloody hell would you tell this to Sam. Knowing that he already hates the Cullen's and the leech lover as it is. But now, the damn fool just gave him more ammunition. Making this a serious breach in the freaking treaty. Great, now he just made things worse for both sides._

_Just as all hell was about break loose here over at the Reservation. Jacob challenges Sam for the title of alpha. And luckily he wins and disbanded from said original pack dividing it into two separate packs. As if even more tension was needed in the first place. With the separation of the original pack, Leah, Seth, Quil, and I thought it was safe enough to side over with Jacob. Even though the idiot didn't even want us there for him anyway. Then later going on a complete trip to douche town, our leader, Jacob led us back to the Cullen House's to inform them of a war between us and Sam's pack all for the sake of the hybrid child that violates the treaty._

_As soon as I walked into the house, I saw none other than the idiotic girl who thought that she could just try stop the fighting between the vampires and shifter wolves of La 'Push now laying on the couch. She gave me a weak smile then said hello. And as I sat right next to her on the couch, I tried to be civil and play nice. Since I could already tell that Bella was going to die on her tonight. I mean the girl was already looking like death just warmed her over. Along with the fact that the hybrid child is growing a extremely fast rate. Too much for frail human body to handle. Added with that she can't hold anything down with human blood in it. Since that makes the child stronger like a newborn vampire. Soon as I got up to walk outside, I saw that Rosalie walking over to Bella giving me a hard glare._

_Surprised by this and not one to stand down to anyone. I muttered out " Bitch!" She right then turned around, and vampire sped over to me. And then said "What did you say, mutt?" This was about to get real interesting, I looked over at her and said" Oh, you didn't hear me. Man, you must be getting deaf in your old age, huh? I'll say it again, slower for you to hear, I called you a bitch."_

_"So, you want to play puppy. Let's play outside." She replied back then smirked at me._

_"Puppy, Barbie I have name, now enough with the dog jokes and you follow me." As you lead her out the house, towards the backyard. As soon as both your feet hit the ground. She charged at you with full speed, that's until you gave her a hard glare and she fell to the ground. Clutching her head in pain, she tried to fight back against me but only managed to get a few words out. She said" What are you?"_

_I laughed at her misfortune, thinking that I was just like the other foolish wolves that lived in the Res. I walked over to her and replied back saying" I'm someone who you should not piss off with those little angry faces you make people." Releasing my hold on her, I let her collapse into the ground. Then later walked back inside to see Jacob and Edward on each side of Bella. Inwardly I gagged at the sight. I quickly make my way towards the wall, over to where Leah was standing._

_Soon enough, Rosalie entered back into the room, giving me a look of fear as she came in. I then pulled Leah's shoulder and directed her to the private study room. And I then told her" So you know, Bella is literally going to die tonight. And I don't mean by Sam's Pack either. I mean that baby she's carrying is literally going to kill her from the inside out." Leah then gave me a look of understanding, then later saying" Yeah, I know, but Jacob's not going to believe that, unless he sees it with his own eyes. And what's with that little look of fear from the Vamp-Barbie." You then gave out a laugh, since you already told Leah yours and your mother's secret long before hand and kept it from everyone else in the pack. You then said" I just gave her a little piece of my mind, since I she gave me a little glare and literally kept going overboard with the dog jokes. And I thought it was high-time someone puts her in place." Leah then laughed out heartily, hitting you in the shoulder saying" I knew I had rubbed off on you." After five minutes later of constant jokes you both enter back into the living room only to hear an ear-piercing scream._

* * *

_**Please Review and Comment**_


End file.
